Gol D. Roger
Summary "Gold" Roger, real name Gol D. Roger, was a legendary pirate who lived twenty-two years ago. As a member of the Family of D bloodline, Roger conquered the Grand Line, while amassing a vast fortune, as he became known as the King of the Pirates. But Roger knew that he would soon die from an incurable disease, and disbanded his crew before turning himself in to be executed, while asking Monkey D. Garp to care for his son Portgas D. Ace. The World Government intended to have Roger be publicly executed to discourage piracy, but his last words has the opposite impact. He stated that the next King of the Pirates would be the one who finds the concealed island of Raftel and acquires his legendary treasure One Piece. This started a new age of piracy. His bounty prior to his death was 5,564,800,000. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Gol D. Roger, also called "Gold Roger" and "Pirate King" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 53 Classification: Human, Former Captain of the Roger Pirates, Former Pirate King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Adept Gunslinger, Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes with his sword), Haki (At least Proficient Observation, Advanced Armament and Proficient Conqueror User), Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage in Skypiea) Attack Potency: Country level (On par with Whitebeard in his prime) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Whitebeard back at his prime) Lifting Strength: Class T (As strong as Whitebeard) Striking Strength: Country Class (Clashed with Whitebeard and generated a massive shockwave even without getting in contact with his bisento) Durability: Country level (The only person who has been directly compared to Roger is Whitebeard himself. He has had no other notable contender other than Garp and Rocks D. Xebec) Stamina: Extremely large, given that two characters weaker than him were able to continuously battle one another for ten days Range: Extended melee range with sword, tens of meters with a pistol, likely hundreds of meters with air slashes Standard Equipment: His saber and a flintlock pistol Intelligence: Profoundly accomplished and battle-hardened fighter with extensive combat experience (was a pirate for more than 20 years, during which time he frequently fought with Whitebeard and clashed with Garp and Shiki), capable leader with knowledge of naval warfare Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Roger is one of these people. * Observation Haki: Roger's proficiency with this type of Haki is unknown. However, he can battle with the likes of Whitebeard and should be comparable to Silvers Rayleigh. He's also one of the few users of the rare ability that grants its users to hear 'The Voice of All Things' like Luffy. * Armament Haki: Roger's one of the best Armament users shown to date, able to imbue his sword with Haki with the technique named Goken. Therefore, he's able to use the rest of the abilities that come with its use. * Conqueror's Haki: During his clash with Whitebeard 28 years ago they created a Conqueror's Clash that generated a massive air blast around the island they were fighting in, proving that Roger's Haki was strong enough to compete with Whitebeard's. Divine Departure: Roger charges with his Cutlass in his hand and unleashes a horizontal Air slash at the opponent's stomach. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Pirates Category:Aura Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Adaptation Users